


【植宇】坠落

by IanMarvelyn



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M, 植宇 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanMarvelyn/pseuds/IanMarvelyn
Summary: 心理医生陆东植 x 连环杀人犯徐仁宇被蛊惑的陆东植帮徐仁宇越狱了还天真地以为他会是这个残忍的恶魔的拯救者，感化他走上正途他会吗？
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 分级: 成人级（NC-17）  
> 警告: 详细的暴力血腥描写 强暴/非自愿性行为  
> 注释: 本文黑暗向，毫无道德，三观稀碎，不能接受者慎入。

零、

陆东植稍稍移动了下脚掌，脚下黏腻冰冷的触感让他低下头，他左脚的定制皮鞋早就不在脚上了，一滩棕红色的血液正缓缓向他的方向蔓延，当抵达他的皮肤时曾经的温热已然化作干涩的冰凉。

他的脚趾间混合着开始凝固的血块和他自己的呕吐物，冬夜的寒风呼呼呼地从大敞的窗户灌进来，吹得他脸颊紧绷生疼，为什么会这么疼呢？他迷迷糊糊地想，他眼前的景色朦胧而遥远，眼球肿胀的感觉让他意识到自己可能刚刚痛哭过，眼泪干在他脸上形成一道道纵横交错的痕迹，在风吹下隐隐发红。

他动了动身体，平静地察觉双手依然被牢牢捆在身后的椅背上，由于长时间保持着同一个扭曲的姿势已经麻木了，他的身体还时不时哆嗦着，不知道是出于寒风还是方才情绪崩溃的余波。他刚刚好像昏过去了片刻，陆东植想，眼睛逐渐聚焦，面对着面前逐渐清晰的血肉模糊的躯体，他的脸好像是糊在骨骼上的一张死人皮，牵扯不出任何表情。

背后滋啦滋啦的油锅声慢慢变得清晰，他这时才闻到空气中煎炸的香味。有脚步声，踏着光滑的木地板由远及近，他艰难地掰过僵硬的脖颈，看向斜后方。

单薄的黑T恤和赤裸的双脚，徐仁宇在这四面通风的大房子里看起来无比苍白，但是他手里冒着烟的煎锅给他的脸熏腾出了一点颜色，对上陆东植看过来的视线，他笑了，一只煎蛋被他用锅铲铲了起来，随着抬高的动作破了蛋黄，黄橙橙的粘稠滴下来，落在锅里，锅边，地板上，陆东植大腿上。冒着热气的煎蛋碰到了陆东植嘴唇上，陆东植连眼珠都没有转动一下，徐仁宇看起来毫不在意，胳膊拐了个弯就把煎蛋送进了自己嘴里，蛋黄从他嘴角溢出来，他顺手抹进嘴里，连带着下巴的血污。

“东植为我做了这么多，我也想回报东植。”徐仁宇吃完了嘴里的煎蛋，又在平底锅里铲着什么，锅举在陆东植头顶，他看不到里面还有什么。

“你说那女人从来没有哺育过你，我就想，一定要帮东植解决这个遗憾呢。”

锅随着徐仁宇的话音缓缓落下，陆东植听着他话里的意思，蓦地呼吸都破碎起来，在徐仁宇的轻笑中，他看清了锅里那一团焦黑中透着鲜红的一团东西——

那是女人的半边乳房。

在一阵头晕目眩中，他仿佛看见那个熟悉的女人身着利落的礼服坐在她惯常的卡座里，而西装革履的自己站在一旁乖顺地听着训导。在这过去的幽灵下，是倒在之前那个位置的一具残缺尸体，和满身血污、五花大绑地在一旁旁观的自己。

事情是怎么进行到这一步的？他恍恍惚惚地思索。

一个前途不可估量的首席心理专家，和一个残忍乖戾的连环杀人魔一起逃亡在路上？

究竟是哪一步出了错？

一、

认识他的人可能会说，陆东植的存在好像就是为了挑战“完美是不存在的”这句话。拿到了首尔大学应用心理学硕士学位后，年纪轻轻的他一边开展博士研究项目，一边创办了自己的心理咨询所，出入客户非富即贵。有消息称，陆东植下一步就要就职于法制处了。这对他而言也是轻而易举的事，不看他光鲜亮丽的履历，就凭他有一个担任法制处室长的母亲，这一切也应该是水到渠成的事情。

“东植！事情成了后别忘了找我们喝酒庆祝啊！”首尔大学同一实验室的人尖着嗓子喊叫，陆东植带着腼腆的微笑赶忙鞠躬：“前辈话说的这么早……”

“哎，我们东植要升大官了啊，哪像我们，在实验室也不知道熬几年才能熬出个文凭呢！”

并不在意他的回复，几个人一边感叹一边勾肩搭背地走远了。陆东植不知道大家都是怎么得到消息的，明明今晚母亲才告诉他要和他“具体商谈一下此事”。

“这是个很好的机会，千万不能错过。”陆母把烟圈吐出来，陆东植稍稍挪了下位置避开烟雾的方向，对上母亲严厉的视线，立马连连称是。“你以犯罪心理测评师的身份去调研一个月，犯人心理评估这些，只是走个过场，完成后安排你进办公室就是顺理成章的事了。你那个心理咨询所尽快关掉或转手吧，快三十的人了，还是尽早在体制内稳定下来才好。”

一阵熟悉的紧绷的骚动从心底传来，好像有一把小火从胸腔烧着了起来，陆东植重重地咽下一口口水，努力无视这种感觉，他太清楚即便放任这把火，结果也不会有任何转变，这是12岁的陆东植，18岁的陆东植，22岁的陆东植，和现在28岁的陆东植都深深明白的道理。明白的代价是撕烂满地的侦探小说，劈头盖脸砸过来的文具，大庭广众下尖锐的斥责，和生活各个夹缝中无处不在的身影。

“对了，我明天给你安排的相亲别忘了，女方可是雄正集团会长的长女，你要重视起来。”

陆东植愕然地抬起头，这是这番对话里他首次看向母亲的正脸，“什么？之前相亲的那个女孩……我们相处得挺好呀。”

第一次见面羞怯又慌张地仪态，第二次见面新奇又随性的野餐，还有她带他去的儿童画室，被她所教导的孩子们包围的下午，这一瞬间统统涌入脑海，伴随着她郑重其事的晚安和暖心的午餐提醒，她是陆东植压抑灰暗的生活中呼吸道的久违的一阵新鲜空气，这是陆东植很久以来第一次期待明天。

陆母皱了皱眉头，像是被儿子突如其来的反问冒犯到，看着他如看着二十年前那个不懂事的孩子，“高丽大学的硕士生，现在去教小学生也就算了，毕竟我们也不要求女方的经济水平，不过……”这次她连嘴角都抿了起来，仿佛接下来的话有多么不得体。

“你知道那女人之前堕过胎吗？”

“哎？”陆东植愣住了。

“总之，”陆母摆了摆手，看样子是不想在这个话题上多费口舌，“我已经告诉那个女人不要联系你了，她如果有点脑子也知道你们不合适。”看着儿子的沉默，陆母语气缓了下来开口道：“这次是妈妈不好没调查清楚，你不用伤神，我会给你介绍更好的。”

沉寂了两天的手机，他以为是她一时忙碌，走进这个房间的前一秒，还在想周末是不是应该自己主动一些……但他只是点了点头，“劳您费心了。”

在走进面谈室的前一周，陆东植花费了大量时间翻阅查看徐仁宇的卷宗。徐仁宇，这次他需要进行心理评估的对象，是一个五年前犯下一系列骇人听闻的杀人案的凶手，这次的心理评估，正如他母亲所说，只不过是给徐仁宇转调监狱前的一个例行程序罢了，没有人关心结果，即便如此，陆东植还是仔细翻阅了有关他的资料。徐仁宇每次都会取走他的受害者身体的一部分——“作为战利品”一位探员注释道，陆东植的手滑过一张张照片，发青的尸体斜靠在墙角左胸赫然一处血洞，僵硬的双臂举起一双没了手指的手掌固定在那个姿势，失去双眼的躯体瞪着两个血窟窿无声地望向他……一个个鲜血淋漓的、黝黑深邃的空洞，仿佛吸附的不仅仅是他的视线，更是他整个灵魂、整个身体，使他下坠、下坠……头触及纸页，他猛然清醒，时钟已指向凌晨两点，他怔怔合上卷宗。“不是战利品。”并不怎么清醒的大脑突然冒出这么一句话。那些丢失的身体部位从来没有被找到过，因为他们消失的原因就是为了被毁灭。

是没有存在价值的。

陆东植把卷宗翻回首页，抛开道德观，他不得不承认档案照片上的徐仁宇依然十分好看，穿着囚服但却满脸傲气，梳上去的刘海稍稍掉下来了几缕，仿佛不是即将入狱而是即将进入练习生选拔赛。眼神很可怕，但……

眼睛却很漂亮。

现在这双眼睛正冰冷地盯着他。

他们已经面对面坐了十分钟，但徐仁宇没有开口说一句话。

没关系，会面时间总共有一个小时，而且徐仁宇也没有避开眼神。陆东植悄悄自我安慰。

他尝试着把话题从徐仁宇自身引向无关痛痒的小事来诱导他开口，但对方始终不曾发出任何声音，也不曾移动视线。

在这压抑的沉默中，陆东植只好低下头绝望地翻动手里的档案，就在他低下头的那一刹，徐仁宇猛地扑向了他，狠狠地将他的脑袋砸向金属表皮的桌板，一声巨响后陆东植又被推进椅子里，徐仁宇越过桌面死死地掐住他的脖子，用着似乎要拧断它的力道，陆东植脸色紫红，眼前飞舞着无数黑点，血液如波涛一般冲撞着他的耳膜，不清晰的视野中是徐仁宇狰狞的笑容。有人冲了上来大喊大叫着什么，徐仁宇被从他身上拉走，被拖出房间那一瞬间好像沉默咒语失效了一般，徐仁宇开始狂笑起来，一直到走廊尽头，他癫狂的笑声还能穿过这一大段距离传到陆东植的耳朵里。

那天晚些时候陆东植到家后，他才发现自己还是手脚冰凉的状态，他认为自己被吓坏了。喝下助眠药物后他早早爬上床，第二天他醒来，头痛眼睛也痛，喉咙嘶哑地说不出话。他跌跌撞撞地走到镜子前，自己眼睛通红，眼睑里都是血点，他犹豫了片刻将睡衣往下拉，完整地暴露了他脖子上的一大片淤青，隐隐约约还能看出手掌的形状。透过这一块可怖的伤痕，他能清楚地回忆起那一刻，徐仁宇的笑容，徐仁宇的眼睛，徐仁宇的手……

他的手不知不觉地移到自己脖子上，他的思绪漫无边际，竟想到了徐仁宇的手指貌似比自己的更为纤细，即便是淤青扩大的第二天，他的手也能完整地覆盖住那一片痕迹，他的手覆在上面，仿若是覆在昨天徐仁宇的手上面……

一个激灵，陆东植甩开手掌，不禁有些微喘，那些案发现场的照片一股脑涌入脑海，紧接着是徐仁宇的笑声，他咽了口唾沫，喉咙又是一阵疼痛，他慌忙遮住那块淤青，不敢去想，昨天的自己是否真的只是害怕。

二、

狱长反复询问他是否确定要将心理评估进行下去，陆东植再三和他保证他能掌控事态发展，到最后他几乎都要相信自己真的能控制这一切的走向了。

走入会面室前陆东植摘下了围巾，于是自从他落座起，徐仁宇就一直似笑非笑地盯着他脖子上的痕迹看。一个星期过去了，淤青边缘已经开始发黄，变成一种老化的皮肤一样的恶心色彩。陆东植觉得他眼神里有得意，在这局限的空间里，他通过这种行为给陆东植打上了烙印，在屈屈数次的见面时间里反复提醒两人，陆东植是徐仁宇的作品，而不是凌驾于他之上的心理医生。

徐仁宇嘴角微微肿起，鲜红的血液凝固嘴唇上，陆东植在想那里是否还在渗血，他左眼下方带着一块淤青，这让他的眼睛形状看起来有些可笑，可陆东植无法不去注意他的眼睛还是一样明亮，且毫不躲避地直视着他。

陆东植重复了上一次见面时的问题，意料之中地没有得到回应。这次他没有掉以轻心，他的视线不曾离开徐仁宇，陆东植盯着他，缓缓向后靠去，那片沉默缓缓下坠，坠落至他们中间。

有好一阵子，会面室都没有任何声响。

陆东植一开始的焦虑慌张在静谧中逐渐沉淀，到后来他怀疑自己已经不在这里了，大脑完全漂流去了另一个空间，徐仁宇的声音响起来时他甚至没意识到对面的人说话了。

“医生……”徐仁宇的声音极其低微，如果不是房间如此安静，陆东植觉得自己不一定能分辨出他说了什么，“你为什么选择来这里呢？”

陆东植应该让自己再多思考一会儿的，简单的问题往往别有深意，但他就这么像日常聊天一样把脑子里的第一句话说出来了：“我没有选择，这是分配。”

“……不有趣吗？我们人生中那么多重要的事情，到头来却都不是我们自己选择的。”

徐仁宇的声音有些喑哑，但没陆东植想象中那么低沉，也带着他没想到的稳重感。陆东植晃了下神，才把注意力集中在他话的内容上。

“你是想说生死吗？”他盯着他问。

徐仁宇抬了抬眉毛，说：“倒没那么神秘，你没选择出现在这里，医生，有没有一瞬间觉得格格不入呢？良好的教养也无法完全掩盖的西部口音，一身高级定制的西装，衬衫里面却是土气的深色内搭。爸爸是农户吧？在你小时候是不是每天深夜回家都带着洗不去的腥味？明明很少互动却偏偏见了还要装出兴奋的样子……妈妈……妈妈是那种典型的乡村婊子吧？为了往上爬，谁的床都可以上……”他话音一顿，“医生，你叫什么名字？”

陆东植的表情凝固着，那些十岁前的记忆，那些他以为早已埋葬进黑夜的往事，这时在他的皮囊下重新翻腾起来，他回答了他，声音没有丝毫波动，“陆东植。”

“东植……可怜的小东植，拼了命地想飞走啊，飞离这一切，却被绑上了提线怎么都走不开。”像是刚刚那个唐突的问句不存在一样，徐仁宇接着用那懒懒散散的语调说着，突然，他转变了语气，叹息一般地说：“‘什么时候会结束呢’，你偶尔夜里会这么想吧？”

陆东植静静地看了他几秒，开口：“你出乎我意料，很会观察。但一个人观察到他人身上的部分也恰恰是自身所最在意的部分。”把档案推到一边，陆东植在桌子上向前倾身，“从被捕到现在，你从未在任何场合下提起过你的家庭，为什么？作为徐氏集团的长子没有表面上那样光鲜亮丽吗？”

徐仁宇微微眯起眼睛，看着眼前这个平静的男人。突然，他猛地挥拳，那拳头带着凶狠地气势从侧面甩向陆东植的脸颊，又猛地在离目标一厘米的地方停了下来。

陆东植没有躲，事实上，他没有下意识地瑟缩，甚至连眨眼的频率都没有改变。

徐仁宇忽然就笑了，不是上次那种癫狂的大笑，而是微微咧开嘴仿佛是真的心情愉悦一般的笑。

陆东植直起身子坐了回去，说：“我知道你不会下手的。”

“已经如此了解我了吗？”

“诶，不知为何，你的行为对我来说很好预测。”

他看着那抹笑在徐仁宇脸上缓缓消失了，他觉得那神情可能是切换到了怒气，因为那张脸没由来的变得有些可怕。

那天一直到狱警进来把徐仁宇带走，他都没有再笑过。

真可惜，陆东植想，他那样笑明明特别好看。

下一次见面，陆东植穿了高领衬衫，徐仁宇看见后挑起了眉毛，等狱警退出后，才慢悠悠地说：“很适合你，东植。”

陆东植没有抬眼看他。

相当长的一段时间里徐仁宇表现得很好，他有问必答，他向陆东植讲述了自己是怎么撞见徐会长、他的父亲和“那个女的”的私情，怎样亲眼目睹母亲在自己眼前跳楼自杀，怎样在父亲和后母的无视和打骂下积累仇恨，还有那位蠢笨之极却被无限溺爱的弟弟。

徐仁宇挂着讽刺地笑看向对面的白墙，“你听他们在法庭外欢呼，好像把我关入监狱是多么到位的惩罚，其实，呆在那个家里，和监狱也没什么区别。”

“监狱好一些，至少没人对你有期待。”陆东植接道。

徐仁宇把目光收回看向他，“没错呢。”

“东植和我果然是一类人呢。”

陆东植想反驳他，但他没有，他正在努力遏制自己伸手覆上徐仁宇的双手的欲望，那双拷在手铐里的手一定十分冰冷。他似乎确实能理解徐仁宇，也明白除了自己，没有人怜悯他，但那只是因为他们不像他这样了解他。

年幼的陆东植躲在床下嘴里咬着被子无声地哭到无法呼吸，那个经常出现在他脑中的幻影，这一刻那孩子忽然换上了徐仁宇的脸，他愿意相信徐仁宇没有大众描绘得那么危险，他的罪行只是他无尽的创伤下的爆发。

他会是那个拯救他的人吗？

一片温热突然触碰到了他的手，陆东植猛地吸了一口气，徐仁宇就在这时向他伸出了手，他的手像陆东植的心里描绘了千百遍那样，纤细而有力，他的动作几乎是温柔的，陆东植茫茫然坠入他的双眼，它们正真诚地注视着他，好像确信自己是他的救赎，好像自己在他眼中就是那道光。

不用时间来证明，陆东植此时此刻仅存的理智就能告诉自己他错的离谱。

但这小小的一点肌肤接触，似乎暴露了他从一开始便无处遁藏的小心思。徐仁宇一个眼神便能让他坐立不安，他太过顽固地追随徐仁宇目光所及的一切地方，徐仁宇的笑容总会让他的脊椎随之战栗。他全部的学识和经验对徐仁宇都彻底失效了，他从未见过他这种人，强大、残忍、美丽……完美，而随着徐仁宇的讲述，那个强大的形象在他心目中变得越来越破碎，却让陆东植有了越来越多的渴望。

怎么会有破碎得如此完美的人。

徐仁宇冰冷的目光仿佛带着火焰般的温度，焚烧着他不堪一击的表象，在他目光注视下，陆东植只觉得自己无比渺小。

那双手微微握紧了，大拇指摩挲着陆东植的虎口，陆东植急促地呼吸着，用尽勇气抬眼去看徐仁宇靠近的脸，带着伤痕，却又那么干净的一张脸。

“救救我吧，东植。”

陆东植的世界轰然倒塌。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 分级: 成人级（NC-17）  
> 警告: 详细的暴力血腥描写 强暴/非自愿性行为  
> 注释: 本文黑暗向，毫无道德，三观稀碎，不能接受者慎入。

三、

他们的测评看似渐渐走上了轨道。徐仁宇会和他聊起童年，家庭，自己的公司，和第一个杀的人，而作为交换，陆东植也必须分享他的。他不记得自己有没有和任何人谈起这些事情，也想不出任何人能够坐下来听他谈这些事情。

交谈中，徐仁宇翘起了一条腿，鞋尖偶然间在桌下触碰到了陆东植，陆东植身躯一震，下意识地向后瑟缩，他看到徐仁宇翘起了嘴角，好像发现了新的玩物。过了很久，在他即将要忘记这个小插曲时，他感觉有什么东西贴上了他的大腿内侧，随后摩擦到鼠蹊部，他慌忙并拢双腿，却正好把那只作乱的脚夹在胯部正中，脚的轮廓和坚实感一下子在最敏感的地方被无限放大，他震惊地抬眼看向好像什么都没有发生的人，冷汗刷地出满了全身，他几乎要回头去看摄像头了。外面的人能看到他们之间微妙的互动吗？

而徐仁宇，在对面冷着一张脸，脚尖却还在一下一下地在他的裆部挑逗，陆东植心跳如擂鼓，他根本不能与他对视，只感觉全身的血液一半在心脏里疯狂尖叫，一半违背意志地疯狂向身下涌去。

徐仁宇的脚心微凉，感觉就像一只滑行的蛇危险地蠕动在他最脆弱的地方，却还带着致命的吸引力，陆东植在害怕，可能是害怕被撞破，也可能是害怕他停下来。脚下的东西迅速变得坚挺火热，衣料鼓出一大块，徐仁宇一声轻笑，突然用力在中心地区一踩，陆东植的椅子顺势被他向后推去几厘米，陆东植吃痛地在椅子上轻跳起来，后知后觉地佩服自己即使在这种时候都没有发出声音。而对面，徐仁宇已经整了整并没有凌乱的衣衫站了起来，“今天的会面时间结束了呢，陆医生。”

这是他们最后一次会面。

而他们一定还会再见。

没人能看透徐仁宇和他之间秘密交换的点滴信息，就连陆东植有时都怀疑这一切是不是都是自己臆想出来的。

调换押送徐仁宇的警车出乎意料地容易，但陆东植没想到警报会这么快地响起。和他走在一起说笑的狱警迅速跑进监控室，陆东植紧随其后，两人紧张地浏览过所有监视器，狱警很快发现了不对，在监狱的东翼，本应被转运走的候审人员现在都还好好得呆在号子里，刚刚走的那辆车有问题！

狱警当机立断便要拉下全面封锁的扳手，陆东植知道这位狱警名叫李钟贤，正好比自己大十岁，是个热情的大嗓门，第二次见面时就让自己以“兄”相称了，从审讯室走到监狱大门的这一段路，陆东植知道了他有两个女儿，最小的刚刚上幼儿园，李钟贤还给他看过手机里的照片。

但是监狱所有的电子锁即将落锁，而徐仁宇这个时候应该还没离开园区。

陆东植觉得自己犹豫了很久很久，但现实中，李钟贤的手还没碰到扳手，陆东植就抄起桌子上的金属摆件狠狠朝他太阳穴砸去。

陆东植很高兴他是面朝下倒地的，这样他便不用对视他的双眼。他又压在李钟贤身上砸了自己也不知道是几下，直到身下的人没有再站起的迹象，他才摇摇晃晃地起身，茫然地在屋子内望了一圈，视线锁定在正对监狱大门的监视器屏幕上，画面里，灰白的厢式大巴正从缓缓打开的铁门中驶出，看到这一幕，陆东植就突然找到了力气。

等陆东植开着自己的车赶到距监狱十分钟车程的立交桥环形路口时，一场连环车祸正在上演。灰白的厢式大巴突然在红灯时窜入车流，几辆车环环相撞，现场一片混乱。他将车停在路边，在尖叫、骂喊和呼救的人流车流中，他看到徐仁宇穿着灰蓝色的囚服轻巧地从变形的副驾驶座车窗中翻了出来，穿越嘈杂与凌乱，从容不迫地向他这边走来。于是，全世界便成为影影绰绰的背景板，只有徐仁宇是清晰的、有色彩的。

他向他走来。

徐仁宇一直很安静地坐在副驾，他只有在刚上车时看到陆东植沾着血迹的手问了一句“杀的谁”，除此之外一路无话。

陆东植开着车，心悬在喉咙眼里，他怀疑自己正在开向自己的终点。他清楚这个故事会如何结局，现在徐仁宇已经得到了他想要的，自己对他还有什么价值呢？

可他好不容易才终于和徐仁宇肩并肩坐在一起，没有监视器，没有手铐铁栏，这一切终将如此短暂吗？尽管他绝望地希求两人之间存在更深刻的东西，但他也时常敲打自己，这只不过是自己的一厢情愿。

车出了市区，在上高速前的一片荒凉之处，陆东植将车开进了长满两人高的植物的湿地中，从这里再往湿地腹地走不到一千米，就是他为两人准备好的备用汽车。他名下的这辆私家车是自然不能久留的。

窸窸窣窣的行驶中，车窗前已经布满了密密丛丛的蒿草，陆东植熄了火，坐在那里，感觉手脚冰凉。

只有虫鸣的安谧仅持续了两秒，徐仁宇突然开口：

“坐到后面去。”

陆东植完全没有思考地立即照做，当他打开后座门迈进去时，徐仁宇已经一边挣脱着裤子一边从前座钻了过来，陆东植的大脑还没来得及处理眼前的景象，徐仁宇一手撑着扶手箱一手扒着座椅靠背探过身来吻住了他。

浑身的血液仿佛瞬间解冻，开始重新在血管中奔腾，陆东植在紧贴的唇舌间粗喘起来，一把抱住徐仁宇的上半身把人拖到后排座椅上，徐仁宇顺势蹬掉了裤子，陆东植一边吻着对方，一边伸出右手将SUV后排靠背放倒，徐仁宇还没有躺下去陆东植就急迫地将囚衣从他背后掀起拽了下来。

在黑色的皮革上徐仁宇看起来更加瘦削苍白，皮肤上一些细小的伤痕恢复程度深浅不一，陆东植感到有鼓槌在撼动着耳膜，嘈杂到听不清彼此的喘息，他扯开了自己的衬衣，低头含住了身下人淡色的茱萸，这不是吻，除了双唇还包括牙齿和舌头，好像要把那团肉生生咬掉、吸干，徐仁宇吸了一口气，背弓了起来，听见陆东植叮呤咣啷地解开了皮带，随后下身唯一的遮蔽物被一下子扯烂，陆东植的手掌握在徐仁宇的胯骨上方，他的腰窝深深地凹陷下去，呈现出一片血管的青色，当他扳开他的双腿时几乎害怕会把细长的小腿掰断。

陆东植几个动作把西装裤蹭了下去，性器跳了出来贴着徐仁宇冰凉的大腿，他把手指深深地含进喉咙里，而后将湿润的手指捅入了对方的后穴。他扩张的搅动几乎可以称得上是粗暴，但他知道这也是徐仁宇想要的。

陆东植用力地在徐仁宇脖颈上吮吸出一个个吻痕，抓住他的脚踝把他瘦弱的长腿压在胸前，而后急切地将自己顶了进去，徐仁宇含糊地发出了一些气音，因为喉结被紧紧咬着所以叫不出连贯的声音。

仅仅被唾液润滑的肠道还是干涩异常，陆东植连根拔出又狠狠插到底时徐仁宇有一种肠子内脏都要被扯出来的错觉，他死死咬住下唇还是憋不住泄出呻吟声来，又被陆东植吻进嘴里。

陆东植的动作又快又狠，操得他整个身体都在来回摇晃，很痛，但并不是不能承受的程度，他的脚跟用力抵在陆东植背上，这种完全被占满完全丧失操控权的感觉莫名让他觉得好像终于活过来了，直至此时他才刚刚有了逃出生天的快感。

多可笑，在这样一个时间地点。在四面黑压压的草丛里密闭的车厢内，汗湿的皮肤黏连着，零星的衣服还挂在身上缠绕着四肢，两个人的姿势几乎是折叠的、蜷缩的，他甚至看不清陆东植的脸，这怎么又会象征着光明和自由呢？

“仁宇，仁宇……”陆东植的卷发擦过他的脸颊和后颈，带着喘息的声音含糊不清，连着水汽搅得他耳朵发痒，叫得他整个人莫名热了起来。这个名字普通又陌生，他身边好像从来没有人这么叫过他，或许很早前就死了的生母会，但他已经忘记听起来是什么样子的了。和陆东植柔软的声音不同，他下身的动作越来越凶狠，快感逐渐堆积，徐仁宇抓紧座椅边缘的指节发白，如果不是抓在他腰侧的手将他死死固定在原位，他担心自己可能会被撞出车门。他的手被陆东植压在身下，不能去抚慰前端，只能红着眼睛在光滑的皮革上来回磨蹭。陆东植进入地非常深，抽插的动作似乎要掏空他的内部，徐仁宇莫名对这种感觉上瘾，包括陆东植温热的手掌捧起自己的脸反复吻他的动作，简直就像……

就像真的很爱他一样。

若在平时他一定要笑出声来了，但现在他的脑袋里是一片浆糊，他也并不想去想些什么，他的目的就是让自己暂时融化在这一场冲动又错乱的性爱中。他感觉到陆东植圈住他的胳膊变得越来越用力，阴茎以一种残忍的频率反复顶撞甬道内最敏感的一点，徐仁宇交叉的双腿从他的后背上滑落了下来，像是受刑一样突然绷紧，快感猛地冲上了他无法承受的地步，他喉咙里发出被囚困的动物一般的嘶鸣，收紧的肠道也让陆东植忍不住低喊出声，几个大力冲撞后他就要往后退出，却被徐仁宇的腿死死圈住，陆东植跌落到他身上，在昏暗的环境中，这一瞬他清晰地看到了徐仁宇的目光，那双瞳的微弱光辉像一支箭刺穿了他的胸口，他颤抖地射进他身体深处。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

四、

给徐仁宇准备休闲卫衣一部分是出于他的私心，徐仁宇清理干净换掉衣服后，看起来就像一个刚刚迈出大学校园的青年。他撑着下巴往车窗外看，风把他细软的刘海吹得四处飘动，尽管天阴沉沉的，徐仁宇的皮肤也看起来白皙得惊人，任谁看到这样一个干净的青年都想不到他身上的血腥与罪孽。

或许这可以是他们全新的起点。

不过事实证明，陆东植还是那个倒霉的陆东植。

趴在掀开的引擎盖前，陆东植装模作样地拿着一个扳手，实则愁眉不展，完全没有头绪。在漫长的二十年义务与高等教育中，他可从来没接触过汽修这类知识。

徐仁宇本来一直坐在车里，十几分钟后也终于走了下来，但他也没什么好办法。而这时，一辆涂着触目惊心的蓝条的车闪着更加触目惊心的蓝红灯光慢慢驶近。

没错，是一辆警车。

陆东植捂住了额头，又觉得自己牙也疼，今天是什么运气。

徐仁宇绕回前座，五金工具箱还敞开着放在座位上，他沉默地拿出了一个斜嘴钳握在手里。

“是车坏了吗？”从车上跳下来一位年轻的女警，个子小小但看起来很有活力，掀开的车前盖好像把事实交代得一清二楚，陆东植喏喏地应下，不安地去看徐仁宇，对方站在另一侧车灯照不到的地方，看不清神情，他只能自己向女警走过去。

“帮你看看？”说着她就大步走了过来，陆东植将位置让出来，一时竟不知如何处理这种情况，只能顺着走下去，“那就麻烦了。”

“这么晚出城吗？”女警弯下身子向引擎盖下看去，她走近的一瞬间陆东植看到她胸前的姓名贴上写着“沈宝景”。他心跳加速，不知道怎样才能打发走她，看到沈宝景回过头来疑惑的目光，才惊觉自己刚刚没有回答问题，于是又赶忙补上：“是亲戚，有急事。”

沈宝景了然地点了点头，给了他一个同情的眼神，站直后高兴地宣布：“算你好运，没什么问题，就是水箱干了，你们有纯净水吗？往这里加水就可以了。”

看着她打算返回的动作，陆东植暗暗松了一口气，但就这时，她腰间的传呼机忽然响了起来，在深夜空旷的高速公路上，就连电流声都那么清晰：

“全罗道909、715、304支队注意……滋滋……越狱……两名30初期男性……身高咔……滋滋……卷发，另一位瘦高……”

一捕捉到通缉的关键信息，陆东植就像被冻住了一般，他看着沈宝景的背影突然停下，她伸手向腰后摸去，没有一丝停顿，而他就那么看着眼前这骤然无声的一幕，直到他突然被一只手轻推到一边，徐仁宇从他身后走了过去，他举起了斜嘴钳，而同时沈宝景也转过身来——

徐仁宇当空一击打掉了沈宝景小小的左轮手枪，但他握着斜嘴钳的手也被从腕骨处死死抵挡着，徐仁宇旋即抬起另一只胳膊肘狠狠击向沈宝景的侧脑，她一下子摔倒，头磕在后视镜上发出一声闷响，还有意识的沈宝景挣扎着想再爬起来，但刚刚脑袋上的重击让她四肢都抖得无法控制，看着跪在地上徒劳地挣扎的人，徐仁宇试图再次举起了钳子，手腕却从身侧被人抓住了。

“仁宇……别、别杀她好吗？”说话的人不自觉弯低了身体，眼睛里流露出企求，徐仁宇眼神冷了下来，而对方很显然捕捉到了这一点，语速瞬间加快：“就……不要再杀人了好吗？我们现在抓紧时间走，没人抓得住我们……别……”他实在想不出什么理由了，只能一而再再而三地重复自己的诉求，“别再杀人了好吗？”

“你有什么毛病？”徐仁宇一把甩开了他的手。“你也太天真了吧，陆东植，你知道你这个要求的后果是什么吗？”

陆东植说不出话来，他突然想到徐仁宇从来没承诺过他任何事情，什么从头开始、什么改邪归正，好像都是自己单方面的计划。

他真的非常天真。

但是徐仁宇再向前走时，他又一次拽住了他。

这次徐仁宇反手对他就是一拳，直直地打在他脸上，他眼冒金星，连连后退了好几步，但他视野还没恢复时就跌跌撞撞地冲上去一把抱住徐仁宇。

也仅仅是单纯地暂时看不清他的手部动作而已。

徐仁宇在他怀里瞬间僵硬，过了几秒像是长长出了一口气后他的肩膀垂了下来，陆东植感觉到他身体里不再有一股劲试图挣脱他，他就只是暂停在那里，终于开口道：“你是真的不想让她死，是吗？”

陆东植贴在他背后疯狂点头。

徐仁宇微微偏过头对他说，“去把她车里的手铐拿出来。”

陆东植愣住了。

“一般来说都在副驾储物箱里，去拿过来。”

“什么？仁宇，这……”

“你不是不想杀她吗？不想就照做。”徐仁宇的语气突然变得严厉，陆东植慌忙松开手向警车跑过去，等他找到手铐钻出车来，徐仁宇正把沈宝景往警车前面拖。

徐仁宇把沈宝景拷在警车的保险杠上，然后他走开去把她的通讯设备全扔下高速路，他本来想留下传呼机，后来考虑到GPS的问题也一并砸碎扔掉了。陆东植在沈宝景面前蹲下，担忧地看着从她额头淌到下巴的血迹，如果她有脑内出血的状况的话，不及时救治，也是活不久的。

沈宝景的目光看起来朦朦胧胧的，她感觉到手边碰到了什么微凉的东西，她努力低下头看去，那个卷发的男人将一瓶打开的纯净水放在了那里。

“谢谢……”她用气声虚弱地说。

那个男人一副要哭出来的表情，反而不停地对她说谢谢，夹杂着道歉。

什么啊……

她看着两个人上车离开的背影。

到底是什么关系啊，这两个逃犯。

陆东植这次连着开了两个多小时才敢下车补给。

只是一座规模稍大的加油站，超市和快餐店配备齐全，他认真规划了两人后几天的行程，从超市拎着大包小包回到车上，却发现本在打盹的徐仁宇不见踪影。

陆东植瞬间如坠冰窟，第一反应就是徐仁宇果然还是离开了，最初的恐惧感消退后才想到，徐仁宇没有车能去哪呢。

这个加油站除了他们这辆车还有其他三辆汽车。陆东植鬼鬼祟祟地靠近去偷看驾驶座的情况，一辆的司机在车边加油，两辆没有人，其中一辆银灰色的小轿车斜停在进入加油站小路的入口，车门大开，陆东植不知为何直觉感到不好。

他向高速路的方向走去，这一段路的路基很高，下面还有深深的排水渠，这会儿太阳还没完全升起，光线昏暗，雾气迷蒙，陆东植走在路基边缘，踏过脚下尖锐的沙石发出嚓嚓的声响，公路一眼望不到尽头，水汽沉沉中，仿佛全世界只有他——

和斜前方那个模糊的黑影。

陆东植呆立在那里。徐仁宇摘下一大把宽叶植物，正在擦拭溅到正对高速路这一侧栏杆上的血迹。陆东植看着他忙忙碌碌，看着他像什么都没发生一样扔掉手里的东西向他走来，还是那么冷静，毫不惊讶看到他，毫不在意他目睹了什么。

“为什么……”在徐仁宇即将经过他时陆东植挤破干涩的喉咙问道。

“所有选择都需要承担后果，东植。”徐仁宇的语音里滑稽地带着语重心长的味道，“我们得换一辆车了。”

他们把所有东西都转移到那辆目前已无主的银灰色轿车上，随后两人把之前的车开上高速路，把车从高高的路基上推了下去。

离刚刚徐仁宇做清理的地方不到一公里，他们开车时经过那里了，陆东植没有往外看，虽然他知道车内这个角度伸长脖子看也看不到什么。

他心里堵得慌。

他开始怀疑这一个月以来的一切，怀疑自己此生最疯狂的决定，怀疑两人的未来。

最让他想落泪的是，他开始怀疑徐仁宇。

徐仁宇可能并不是他所认为的那个人。

或许他徐仁宇从一开始就是档案袋里那个傲慢、冷血、残忍的魔鬼，他只是纯粹的恶，自己只是望向了这潭黑水中倒影出的自己。

但那个颤抖着握住屠刀的孩子的形象不停地在他眼前闪过。他抓紧了方向盘。

事到如今想这些大概已经没有意义了。

因为无论如何他都不可能再离开徐仁宇了。

即便徐仁宇确实是那潭黑水。

陆东植也饮鸩止渴，甘之如饴。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

五、

困倦……眼皮无法抬起……头痛欲裂……太阳穴一跳一跳地胀痛，好像即将爆炸一般，想就这么沉没进黑暗，睡过去……  
不行……不行啊！有什么很重要的事情，快一点，不然就来不及了！  
清醒过来啊，陆东植！  
粘稠黑水般的昏聩骤然被一声尖锐的女子嚎叫声冲破，一束刺眼的光透了进来，陆东植奋力睁开眼睛，朦胧的视野，他想再揉揉眼睛，才意识到双手被禁锢在身后动弹不得。  
他几乎一清醒就开始大口喘气，身体比思想更快地进入惊恐的状态中，仿佛是对昏迷过去的状态的无缝延续。眼前到处是红色，一开始红色只是红色，等到他完全清醒，脑海中出现“血”这个字眼时，之前的记忆一下子全回来了。  
他不知道徐仁宇是怎么得知他老家的具体位置的，更不知道他如何肯定母亲现在就住在那里。他连推带拽地被扔进家门。他摔倒在门槛前的敞廊，徐仁宇大步走了进去，他听见母亲的尖叫，挣扎着爬起来跑过去，徐仁宇的小刀抵在她的脖子上，他腰间还别着更大的一把。  
他脸上带着一种很用力的笑容，看起来有些渗人，“东植。”他拽着陆母向前，“解决你一切懦弱的根源吧，解脱你的束缚吧。”  
陆东植连连后退，他简直不敢对视母亲的双眼，那里面是无尽的不可置信、失望透顶，甚至还有……厌恶？他心脏仿佛拧了起来，他完全不知道如何处理这种情况，只知道自己现在很害怕，脚下的世界马上就要分崩离析了，而他无力阻止。  
“成为我的共犯吧，东植。”徐仁宇说着，手里的刀就往下一摁——  
“不——！”陆东植扑了上去，徐仁宇被他撞到在身后的柜子上，小刀脱手，他第一次挣脱没能反制陆东植压在他身上的重量，于是毫不客气地一拳揍了过去，陆东植生生受了这一拳，向后仰的时机徐仁宇一把推开他站起来，又被还死死揪住他的领子的陆东植推到柜子上，后脑勺磕在门边，他的反击又被陆东植接住，两人顿时扭打起来。  
“你疯了！”陆东植躲过徐仁宇砸来的木椅大喊道。  
“是你不够清醒！”徐仁宇此时的表情面目狰狞，他拿起手边的一切物体向陆东植攻击过去。“你还要活在一个虚假的教条下多久？当妈妈的乖宝宝让你很快乐很满意是吗？”  
他的下一脚直接不留情面地把陆东植踹倒在地。还没等陆东植爬起来，徐仁宇就揪住他的领子把他拖到柜子上那面支离破碎的镜子前。  
“好好看看你，陆东植，你有没有盯着这张脸，然后发自内心地感到恶心的时刻？”  
流下来的血糊满了眼皮，陆东植眼前是模糊破碎的几何色块，但他明白自己会看到什么。  
他看到学位、奖章、白色的大衣，这让他心里感到踏实，但他害怕盯着自己看太久，因为那样他脸皮后那张真正的脸就会浮现出来——  
是母亲的脸。  
他笑了，是母亲在为他而笑；  
他懊恼，是母亲在为他懊恼。  
他只是一张皮。  
陆东植突然冷笑出声，他狠狠甩开徐仁宇抓在领子后的手，指着他喊叫：“那你不是看得很清楚吗？从前我不能为自己做决定，现在决定自己有没有决定的权力也要你来替我做吗？”  
“嘘——”徐仁宇发出宽慰的声音缓缓逼近，“我们是互帮互助，东植。”  
陆东植捡起地上的小刀就朝对方挥舞过去，徐仁宇皱起眉头，仿佛耐性尽失，抡起一把扶手椅劈头向他砸去。  
椅子在肩膀背后断裂的声响无比清晰，陆东植最后一抹意识是他抓着徐仁宇的裤脚不受控制地摔下去……

刚进入11月，这时降雪是有些过早了，但在山区一些地方，此时的天气已可媲美隆冬。他们开车上山的时候就开始飘雪，现在已经不间断地飘了一天一夜，枝丫上卧满了雪，在雪深人寂时扑哧哧地坠落，清晰可辨。  
陆东植已经完全没了时间概念。这里是徐仁宇早年和父亲一起打猎歇脚的小木屋，有一段时间没有被使用过了，徐仁宇拿千斤顶砸掉了门上的挂锁，转过头来看着车内昏昏欲睡的陆东植。  
陆东植当天晚上就发起了高烧，梦里恍恍惚惚，一会儿是自己服兵役时碰得满鼻子灰的丧气事，一会儿又是儿时母亲少有的给他讲睡前故事的画面。  
——“砍掉她的头！”那红心皇后尖叫着，于是身体是扑克牌模样的刽子手就蹦蹦跳跳地逼近了行刑台，仔细一看，那镰刀已然浸透了血液，点点滴滴洒满了青绿的草坪，他们围着一圈像篝火舞会般又笑又闹，转成一圈虚影，让陆东植头晕头痛不已。“砍掉她的头！”那声音又响了起来，骤然变作了男声，陆东植震惊地抬头，却劈头盖脸淋了一身热乎乎的血，那扑克牌卫兵诡异地笑着，提起了手里的头颅，那颗头颅突然睁眼大叫：“儿子——！”赫然是伤痕累累的母亲！  
“置于死地而后生，今日就是你的重生之日！”卫兵疯狂地笑着，那张纸片一般的脸逐渐扭曲成徐仁宇的样子，到最后，只剩那一个画面——  
徐仁宇笑得诡异，唇角滴血，捧出一团白花花、肉糊糊的东西：  
“这是我对你的补偿，东植。”  
那手上捧的东西离他越来越近、越来越近，腥臭之味扑面而来，陆东植浑身颤抖，猛地抽搐了一下惊醒。  
简陋的折叠床上方是一块玻璃，丝丝缕缕渗着凉气，外面依旧风声呼啸，他整个头被吹得冰凉，身体却烧得像火炉。  
四下张望，屋里到处都没有徐仁宇的身影，炉火已经烧完了，他披了毯子下床，这才觉得自己头重脚轻，走路都摇摇晃晃，他草草点了火又回到床上，下一次睁眼，看到床头放着几块面包，在风吹下已经变得又干又硬，嗓子灼烧的热气熏得他整个喉管都在疼，他就着冷冰冰的水好歹吃下去了这点能量。又是半睡半醒昏昏沉沉地不知过了多久，他又一次惊醒睁眼，窗外还是大亮的，与他合眼时并没有什么区别。他裹了衣服推开门去。  
外面无比广阔，空气清新，天地间一片白茫茫，这一望无际的空间让他有瞬间的冲动就这么走掉，走到一个没有徐仁宇的世界中去。他还穿着沾着血污的旧衣，斑驳的血迹已经变成深褐色，干在布料上成为硬硬的块状，全身知觉渐渐鲜活起来，才觉得尤为不适。  
他觉得这一切如梦似幻。  
或许他从来没有遇到过徐仁宇，他只是翻卷宗太累了睡着了，现在还趴在书房的办公桌上，第二天又要应对母亲对新相亲对象的唠叨，还要发愁即将关闭的心理咨询处的转让问题。他没有和一位残忍又迷人的杀人魔对面相谈，没有手染鲜血屠戮生命，没有眼睁睁地看着母亲身中数刀血尽而死……  
陆东植突然拼命向前奔跑，他不知自己跑出去多远，但树林还是那片树林，没有些许变化，他力竭倒地，冰碴刺破他的膝盖，他浑然不觉。  
现在可能还不算太晚，他可以走出去，拦下一辆车，借到电话报警，把一切事实都交代清楚，他还可以说自己是被徐仁宇胁迫的，对，只需要这样，他原来的生活就能全部回来了……  
陆东植突然停下了思绪。  
他原来的生活有什么呢？  
他跪在那里绞尽脑汁，但大脑依旧一片空荡荡，突然，陆东植大笑出声。  
他不是什么都没有了。  
他是一直就什么都没有。  
陆东植伫立在这白茫茫的天地间。  
向前、向后，都是一片空旷。

陆东植原路返回慢慢走了回去，当小木屋再次映入眼帘时，他惊讶地察觉自己心里首先浮出的是一种确定感，仿佛自己是飘荡海上的一只小船，那座木屋是他的锚——不，不是木屋，是屋里的人。  
至少，向这个方向，有徐仁宇。  
陆东植拔腿向内走去，突然又升起一阵后怕，万一徐仁宇已经回来了发现自己不见了怎么办？他会怀疑自己吗？  
他战战兢兢地推开了门，发现徐仁宇并不在后大大松了一口气。  
这一番折腾他也累了，于是回到了床上，高烧紧接而至。

接下来的几天陆东植过得浑浑噩噩，白天他醒来时徐仁宇十有八九不在，夜里经常有尖细的风刮过的声音让他昏迷中也不得安稳。徐仁宇可能是全世界最不会照顾病人的人。或许是清楚陆东植的病只是他精神崩溃的生理反应，他可以说是将陆东植一个人留在那里自生自灭，只提供最基础的干粮和水。而靠着他不规律的食物供给陆东植居然也奇迹般地一天天好了起来。他有时能意识到徐仁宇躺在他身边，某一晚他奋力睁开干涩的双眼，一切知觉都混混沌沌的，只有徐仁宇身上冰冷的血腥气在黑夜无比清晰。徐仁宇看上去像是睡熟了，他身上穿着的是陆东植从未见过的干净衣服，他难道是回了趟家吗？一个可怕的认知在他脑海中浮现。他手脚冰凉地爬下床，站在床边看着他的睡脸，感觉内脏都在颤抖。  
他去炉火边拿了砍刀，注意到壁炉上还放着一把猎枪，内心的情绪越来越激烈，床上的徐仁宇像是变成了某种他认不出来的存在，他抓住了他的脚踝摁在床上，力道大得像是要徒手拧断，下一秒他举起了砍刀就向下挥去，徐仁宇在他触碰到自己的瞬间就醒了过来，腾起上半身猛地撞向陆东植，陆东植被撞得一个趔趄砍刀砸在床脚铁栏杆上，珰地一声凹下去一个钝角，可想这一刀本会完全切断徐仁宇的小腿。  
徐仁宇的脚踝还被他牢牢攥在手里，两人都在喘气，陆东植自知失手，已永远错过了这个机会。  
恶狠狠的视线盯着他，空气中传来了徐仁宇阴冷的嗓音：“你睡疯了吗，陆东植？”  
陆东植张了张嘴，这才发觉许久没有说话他的嗓子几乎发不出声音，“……你以为我不知道你去干了什么吗？”声线犹如龟裂的大地，在铁板上刮擦着，徐仁宇腿一蹬甩掉了他的手，冷笑道：“怎么？就凭你帮我逃了出来，就想让我一举一动都受你控制了？”他好笑的摇了摇头，那种看幼稚小孩的眼神再次在他双瞳里浮现。  
就像被一巴掌扇醒了一样，陆东植胸腔里充满了愤恨，这一瞬间他觉得自己是真的恨徐仁宇，真的后悔自己的所作所为，他举刀向对方刺去，徐仁宇早有防备一手拦下，另一只手在他动作前掐住了他的脖子猛地一个翻身把人摔进床里。陆东植被掐得满脸通红，双眼都绷出血丝，刀在挣扎中挥了挥后终于脱力掉在地上，徐仁宇的笑也充满血腥气，他抓着掌下陆东植的领口直接向下扯去，把卫衣撕成了两半，陆东植的胸膛在徒劳地起伏着奋力汲取氧气，他视野模糊感官却无比清晰，徐仁宇在他胸前噬咬的力道足以留下一串血花。  
他掐着脖子的手松懈了力道，陆东植本能地抬起上身大口喘气咳嗽起来，却被一拳打回床垫里，他的头从床上垂下来，无力又奋力地喘息，像一条搁浅的鱼，光滑的金属矮柜在月光下模糊地倒映出他紫红的脸和额头爆满的青筋，他感觉到徐仁宇暴躁地脱掉了他的裤子，自己的性器在他粗暴的撸动下硬得厉害。脑袋被擒着下巴强硬地掰了过来对上徐仁宇的脸，随即下体被埋入一处紧致温热的地方，进入的过程干涩而艰难，陆东植疼得皱起眉头徐仁宇却仿佛无知无觉，带着令人抗拒的狂热神情死死攥住他的下半张脸，强迫陆东植盯着他。  
陆东植的身体还发着烧，徐仁宇掌下的胸膛一片滚烫，连带着锲入体内的硬物也火热异常，他动作渐渐快了起来，生硬的快感从身下一阵阵蔓延上来，好像不是身体自发产生的，而是通上电、强行灌输进身体里的快感。光裸的大腿内侧一下下撞上身下人的腹部，发出淫靡的皮肤相碰声，徐仁宇伏低了身体，掌心暧昧地抚过他的脖颈，像当初在会谈室里他的眼神，随即紧紧地攥住了掌下的细长，陆东植喉咙深处发出一声反抗的悲鸣被一秒掐断，徐仁宇死死掐住他的双手几乎要把他按进床垫里，死亡的昏眩感洪水般淹没他，他的四肢说不上来是在挣扎还是痉挛，但都被压在他身上的徐仁宇牢牢制住。徐仁宇身下的动作越来越快，随着陆东植的缺氧体内的肉棒变得更加充血坚硬，每一次起伏都能更狠地冲撞到最敏感的那一点，快感在脊椎里堆积，像一条越绷越紧的线，徐仁宇咬紧了嘴唇，他眼睛瞪得很大仔细盯着陆东植张大的嘴巴，向上翻的眼白，看得很专注。  
他能感觉到陆东植在他的掌控下生命力暴涨又逐渐流失的触觉，他望向陆东植眼里的绝望，被这美丽深深震撼。陆东植不知道，他每一天都会再次提醒徐仁宇，自己为什么舍不得杀他。  
内壁痉挛着咬紧了体内的巨物，徐仁宇骤然松开了手，新生和高潮来得一样剧烈，陆东植想到法语里高潮叫做小型死亡（petite mort），而印度教里的湿婆既是性爱之神，又是毁灭之神。徐仁宇倒在他肩头，手摩挲着他脖子上那一片可怖的红痕，带着湿气的喘息不住地灌进他的耳廓，他的气息仿佛有生命，带着他高潮后低哑的嗓音飘进他耳道里：  
“你永远不可能离开，陆东植。”  
陆东植偏过头看他，但徐仁宇的脸埋在肩窝里，那话像一簇火苗点燃了他的心尖，听着是命令，但却反过来承认了徐仁宇对他的寄生性。他突然感觉自己在徐仁宇旁有了实体，之前的躁动骚乱愤怒悔恨随着射精和窒息烟消云散，他甚至一时情难自已去亲吻徐仁宇的头顶。  
他们两人是双生的，这一切都是命中注定。  
“我想到了莱蒙托夫的一首诗。”陆东植的喉咙充血，干哑粗粝得几乎无法辨别。  
“一个囚犯获得了无上的快乐，因为他在他的监狱里放走了一只鸟。”  
徐仁宇似乎在等他的下文，见他许久没再说话后疑惑地抬头看了一眼，陆东植搂住他的肩膀翻过身贴上他微凉的躯体，这是这么久以来，两人第一个拥抱。  
徐仁宇的眼睛暗了暗，即使经历了这么多，陆东植身上依然带着他们第一次见面时，他一身西装革履走入会谈室的气息，现在扑面而来将他包裹，让他讨厌又迷恋。他讨厌自己终究是无法彻底沾染陆东植，却又迷恋那个原装的他。  
陆东植不发一言收紧了双臂。  
囚犯自己无法获得自由，但他开心于自己赋予另一个生命的自由。

TBC


End file.
